trailsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clem
Clem is a boy first met in the seaside village of Manoria. He's one of the children living at Mercia Orphanage east of the village under the guardianship of Matron Theresa. Clem tends to stand out in a crowd due to his habit of always wearing a cap, no matter where he goes. During their introduction, shortly after arriving in Manoria for the first time, Estelle and Clem literally run into each other. Clem takes off again after the bracers tell him that there's a girl in a school uniform looking for him, but it isn't until he's already gone that Estelle notices that her bracer badge is missing. Deducting that the boy must have taken it, Estelle and Joshua follow him to the orphanage where Estelle confronts him about the theft. After Kloe breaks up the fight and Matron Theresa tricks him into confessing, Clem tosses the eblem to Estelle and storms off. Estelle, Joshua and Kloe meet him again while they're leaving the orphanage grounds. Too embarrassed to tell Estelle that he's sorry, Clem at first apologizes to Kloe for lying to her, but Kloe quickly tells him that it's Estelle he should be addressing. Clem then apologizes to Estelle for taking her eblem, though he gets one last dig in when he tells her a bracer shouldn't be so inattentive as to get pickpocketed by a kid, leaving her at a loss for words. Clem, along with his guardian and fellow orphans loses his home overnight when the orphanage is set on fire, forcing them to take up residence at the inn in Manoria. When Estelle, Joshua, Mayor Dalmore and his steward come to visit, Gilbert accuses the raven gang of being the arsonists and Clem happens to overhear this. This makes him so angry that he immediately heads to Ruan to confront the gang. Clem gets into trouble when he arrives at the gang's hideout and starts a fight with them. Deen grabs him and the ravens threaten to harm him, but the situation is turned around in the nick of time when Estelle, Joshua and Kloe burst in and subdue the gang after which the matron arrives to take him back. Before he and Matron Theresa set off to Manoria, Joshua gives Clem a little pep talk. Clem is met again at the school festival where he and the other orphans attend the school play. After the play is over, Clem meets the bracers and Kloe backstage and excitedly tells them how much he enjoyed the performance and how awesome he thought Kloe was in her role of Knight Oscar. He's present when the student council hands over an envelope with charity donations to the matron, though the entire conversation kind of goes over his head. He and the other orphans get the scare of a lifetime when they're robbed by masked assailants who make off with the charity funds and leave Theresa and Carna in a drug-induced sleep. Fortunately, Estelle, Joshua and Kloe manage to track down the thieves and, with the help of Agate, retrieve the money. With the subsequent arrest of Mayor Dalmore, the last obstacle to rebuilding the orphanage gets removed. As shown by the incident with the stolen bracer badge, Clem can be more than a handful to deal with. He's not mean-spirited, but he can be impulsive, mischievous and prone to playing tricks on people. Still, after being saved from the ravens, he warms up to Estelle and Joshua and mentions he'd like them to come back some time when they set out for Zeiss. Especially after getting a pep talk from Joshua, Clem starts seeing himself a little bit like the man of the household (since Daniel's younger than he is), which is why he takes it pretty hard when he's unable to do anything to prevent the assailants from taking the matron's money. Joshua, however, assures him that Theresa wouldn't have wanted him to risk his life trying to fight off the attackers. Relations Clem is the ward of Matron Theresa and lives at Mercia Orphanage together with Mary, Daniel and Polly He also treats Kloe as a big sister of sorts Category:NPCs Category:NPCs (Manoria) Category:NPCs (Mercia Orphanage) Category:NPCs (Jenis Royal Academy) Category:NPCs (Chapter 2 FC)